¡Alto ahí!
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: "Es ilegal pescar en mis islas, mom." Arthur se entristeció por eso...solo quería preparar el almuerzo. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** USAxUK, leve.

**.**

* * *

**¡Alto ahí!**

Que buen día. El cielo está despejado, las nubes le hacen compañía dando un buen aire para respirar, el sol veraniego y caribeño brilla extendiendo sus rayos sin importarle en donde caerán. Esos rayos bañan las aguas cristalinas, y esas aguas bañan la blanca arena…virgen.

Esto es el paraíso para sus vacaciones, además de olvidarse del terrible frío en su país. Solo estaban él y ella. No escucharía los gritos infantiles de cierto estadounidense quien trabaja muy ocupado en la Casa Blanca (con su nuevo videojuego).

Muy bien, ¿qué hacer? Mira a su alrededor…

Bikinis, bikinis, ¿tanga? y más bikinis. ¡Saca esas ideas sucias de la cabeza! Se dio palmadas en el rostro, corrigiendo sus sucios pensamientos sobre todo estando en la isla de su hija. Ya recobrando la cordura vuelve a mirar y pensar pero esta vez no en bikinis, si no en un tal americano, porque los bikinis no son atractivos, son mejor los short con el diseño de la bandera de los Estados Unidos y usadas por la misma nación. Eso es mejor.

… ¡Ah, maldición!

Se da un golpe en la cabeza.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. No pensará más en él, o por lo menos hoy. Ahora ir a lo principal:

Preparar el almuerzo…aunque…últimamente la menor prefiere ir a un restaurante antes de comer su comida. ¡No cocina tan mal! Solo…solo…se olvida de los ingredientes, sí, es eso. Por lo menos hoy SÍ que cocinará a la perfección o que tenga un buen sabor.

―Iré a pescar. ―acomoda los lentes de sol y el cabello, caminando directo a las aguas. No es tan tonto como para mojarse la ropa, pues está vestido con su camiseta hawaiana, short de verano y unas sandalias.

Pisa la blanca arena, adentrándose al mar lo suficiente para pescar donde el agua le llega a la cintura…era mejor en un vote. En fin, qué más da, ya está donde está.

―Stop, mom!

Arthur sobresalta por culpa de ese grito, soltando al pez que había capturado con tanta irritación y los lentes que estaban ajustados sobre su cabellera, bajaron a sus ojos. Voltea rápidamente sabiendo de quien es el llamado.

Amalia únicamente corre a él sin importar mojarse la ropa, ya está acostumbrada.

― ¿Por qué ese grito? ―pregunta levantando las gafas para mirar claramente a la isleña.

― ¿Estabas pescando?

―Eh, yes. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

―No puedes pescar ―se cruza de brazos con un semblante serio. Arthur no puede creerlo, ¿dándole ordenes?―. It is illegal.

―What? ―pregunta desentendido, ella solo acierta―…ilegal… I'm sorry. Solo quería pescar para el almuerzo.

―Mom, podemos ir a un restaurant, y comemos langostas.

―Ah…Okey. ―sonríe después de haber bajado la mirada sin concluir su misión de mejorar en la cocina. Su mano es tomada siendo llevado a salir de las aguas cristalinas. No sería malo comer langostas.

.

―Stop, daddy!

Alfred sobresalta dejando libre al pez que no le costó mucho en atrapar, pero se molesta. Su idea no es enojarse, luego de unos cuantos días de duro trabajo (y pasar un videojuego), es lógico tomarse un descanso y mejor si es en casa de su hija…aunque extraña la presencia de cierto cejudo inglés tsundere, quien está demasiado ocupado, por esta razón yace en el territorio británico.

Suspira mostrando la mejor sonrisa heroica a la menor, quien se acerca entrando al mar.

― ¿Sucede algo?

―No puedes pescar ―le contesta enseguida y regresa a contestar antes que Alfred dijera algo―. It is illegal.

― Illegal? Why? ―las cejas las entristece.

―Lo mismo pasó con mom, pero no le dije todo.

― ¿Todo qué?

―Es ilegal en cuando a los ciudadanos no británicos, pero si quieres, tienes que sacar un permiso.

―Ah… ―modula sorprendido― ¿Tengo que pedir permission?

―Yes. Pero… ―duda mirando los movimientos del mar abrazándole la cintura― Mom no sabe esa parte.

―No te entiendo. Solo hay que ir a pedir permission.

―Es que…mom quería cocinar…y…lo vi pescando. Aparte por la ley, no quería comer algo preparado por él. No le digas, please.

―Ya veo… ¡Jajajajaja! ―comienza a reír― Arthur no lo sabrá, es mejor que no lo sepa…por el bien de nuestros estómagos ―sonriente, le coge la mano a Amalia, yendo a la arena―. Iremos a pedir el permiso, y pescaré un ¡tiburón enorme o millones de pescados!

―… ¿Tiburones?

― ¿Acaso no se comen?

―…Por lo menos yo no.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Asadasdsad, iba ser más cortito, pero mis dedos de pusieron a teclear como locos. La idea la tenía pensada desde el primer día que creé a Ama-chan, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Salió como quería.

•Es ilegal que los isleños no británicos de la IBV (Islas Vírgenes Británicas) quiten cualquier mamífero marino de las aguas sin un permiso recreacional. El permiso está disponible para los fletadores que se preponen a pescar. Se puede obtener en el departamento de la conservación y de las industrias pesqueras de la isla.

•Las IBV son una destinación popular para ciudadanos estadounidenses. (L)

Esperemos que Arthur no sepa del por qué no quería que pescara y cocinara xD

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos! ¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
